


Life in Poetry

by Rae_Heartbreak



Series: A Silent Plea [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_Heartbreak/pseuds/Rae_Heartbreak
Summary: Jason met with his psychiatrist, and it was suggested that he try writing poetry. He was Not Amused.





	Life in Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> This one is shorter, but it's another post!

_A few weeks had passed since Jason started having night terrors again. Since Bruce made him start psychiatrist appointments, it was suggested that the teen try writing poetry. Needless to say, Jason was Not Amused, but tried anyways._

A martian came to me one day  
And said nothing was going his way  
I stare in surprise  
Before averting my eyes  
Knowing I had gone insay

_"ne..." Jason finished his poem in his mind and rolled his eyes. This wasn't going to help him_.

An apple a day keep the doctor away  
But what keeps away the dark?

They say what doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
But what about the things that leave scars?

Scars tell stories  
But what says the real you?

A voice is meant to be heard  
But what if that voice is taken away?

_Tears were burning in Jason's eyes. He refused to cry over stupid poetry. Just because these words were hitting close to home did NOT mean that it was helping._

A bird sings outside my window  
Seeming as free as the air itself

A bird lurks around the halls  
Pain trapped in its eyes

A bird flies in the sky  
Lightly dancing across the sky

A bird sits stops in the hall  
Grounded for all time

_Jason had caught Dick staring at a robin outside... it broke his heart. It wasn’t fair that Dick was grounded for all time. He deserved to fly with his family._

I track a drop of rain down my window  
It raced with the tear down my cheek

_"Why is it so hard to heal? What is the point of this suffering?” Jason had asked those words to Canary at their most recent session when rain was pouring down the window. She just placed a comforting hand on his knee._

What is the point of a voice  
If it cannot be used?  
When taken from its user  
Kicked and abused?

What is the point of a voice  
If it cannot be heard?  
Hiding in a corner  
Unable to say a word?

What is the point of a voice  
If speaking is a task repressed?  
And the memory of the joy  
Is something that one can detest?

What is the point of silence  
If it can only bring cold?  
And hiding in shadows  
Is anything but bold?

_Bruce walks over and places a blanket on Jason's shoulders, smiling softly. He had noticed the tear tracks on his son's face, but they were tears of healing. At first, Jason had scoffed at the thought of poetry, but soon that's all the boy wrote._

_He knew it was hard to get over a dark past. Bruce had had his fair share of troubles. However, the willingness to at least do_ something _helped bring a light to Jason's future._


End file.
